The Story Of Flowers
by BorTime
Summary: Hyukjae, seorang florist yang diminta untuk merangkai sebuah bunga penuh cinta untuk seseorang.


Hujan turun dengan derasnya, membasahi tanah yang kering. Langit tampaknya agak marah hari ini, guntur terdengar sangat kuat. Meski hujan bukan berarti hari libur. Seorang namja tampak sibuk mngurus toko bunga yang ia punya. Memasukkan bunga-bunga yang ada di luar sehingga tidak akan layu karena air yang terlalu banyak, dan menyusunnya secara rapi di dalam toko. Meski tampak penuh, toko itu tetap terlihat rapi, dengan papan nama yang terbuat dari kayu dan goresan nama toko itu yang tercetak dengan manis di atas kayu terpampang di depan toko, dan batang pohon bunga yang menjalar menambah keindahan yang alami toko itu.

Lee Hyukjae, seorang namja yang berhati lembut membuka toko bunga ini sejak 3 tahun lalu. Semenjak ayahnya membuangnya dan ia tak dapat melanjutkan sekolahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menuangkan bakat yang diperoleh dari ibunya menjadi sebuah penghasilan, yaitu merawat, merangkai dan mencintai bunga. Sejak saat itu ia menjadi florist, bukanlah yang terkenal, tetapi cukup untuk membuatnya tidak terbaring di jalanan.

13/10/2011

Hari ini seseorang datang dengan baju serba hitam, sangat formal dan kacamata hitam. Hyukjae tampak bingung, buat apa para yakuza ini datang ke toko bunganya? Hujan deras begini.. Hyukjae berdiri dan menghampiri 3 orang yang baru datang.

"Permisi, anda ada perlu apa?"

Tiga orang itu menatap Hyukjae yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil meski ia memiliki tinggi 178cm, tapi hanya memiliki bobot tubuh 58kg. Hyukjae melipat kedua tanganya didepan dadanya dan menunggu jawaban dari tiga orang itu. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari orang itu memberikan sebuah kartu nama. Hyukjae menerimanya dan menaikkan alisnya sebagai respon. Apa ini? Pikirnya.

"Itu adalah kartu nama Boss kami yang akan berulang tahun 2 hari lagi" Jelas salah satu dari mereka lagi. Hyukjae tampak tak mengerti, "Lalu hubungan Boss anda dengan saya apa? Mengapa saya harus tahu ia ulang tahun kapan?"

"Ini adalah permintaan Nyonya besar untuk memberikan ia rangkaian bunga penuh cinta untuk Boss kami."

Hyukjae menggangguk kecil, "Jadi hanya "Rangkaian-bunga-penuh-cinta" yang kalian mau? Bilang dong dari tadi. Saya jadi salah paham."

"Itu saja. Tanggal 15 nanti, kami minta kau mengantarkan bunga itu ke alamat yang ada di kartu nama itu. "

"Baiklah saya mengerti" Hyukjae tersenyum. 3 orang itu lalu membungkuk kecil dan Hyukjae membalasnya juga, sedikit kaku.

"Oh iya, bayarannya, kau bisa minta berapa saja, tapi pada Boss kami." Tiba-tiba salah satu dari 3 orang itu berbalik badan dan mengagetkan Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk memilirkan bagaimana yang namanya "Rangkaian-bunga-penuh-cinta" itu.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih" Ia menunduk lagi dan akhirnya 3 orang itu pergi. Hyukjae masih sibuk dengan desain rangkaian bunga yang harus ia buat. Apa harus banyak warna pink? Hum.. tidak sepertinya, ini bukan hadiah valentine. Merah? Tidak, tidak, bukan perasaan yang menggebu, kuning? Tidak mungkin. Hyukjae masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sebelum tiba-tiba pintu tokonya berbunyi. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum secerah bunga yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Selamat datang. "

14/10/2011

Hyukjae masih sibuk menyusun rangkaian bunga yang akan ia antar besok. Entah mengapa susah sekali memikirkan rasa cinta yang dimiliki oleh seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Ia telah beberapa kali menebak seperti apa Lee Donghae itu, tapi tetap tak bisa. Hanya satu yang pasti, ia pasti kekanakan. Begitulah menurut Hyukjae. Ia masih sibuk memadukan warna, tapi akhirnya akan seperti hadiah seorang laki-laki remaja kepada pacarnya saat hari valentine. Hampir seluruhnya pink. Tapi, memang inilah yang menandakan cinta.

Hyukjae menggaruk kepalanya, ia tak mengerti. Ia mengambil kartu nama yang sama entah sudah berapa kali, hanya untuk membaca ulang dan menebak seperti apa Lee Donghae itu lagi.

Donghae, itu berarti laut timur. ia melebarkan matanya, dan tiba-tiba berteriak kecil.

"Biru!" Ia dengan cepat mencari bunga yang ia cari dan tersenyum dengan apa yang didapatkannya. "Hyacinth, akan jadi bunga utama"

15/10/2011

Hari penting tiba, Hyukjae, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya sebagai florist merasa nervous saat akan mengantarkan rangkaian bunga. Well, mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi ini benar-benar sangat penting! Rangkaian bunga itu akan diberikan kepada seorang anak terkaya di Seoul. Bagaimana tidak nervous? Mengingat bahwa, Hyukjae hanya seorang florist kecil yang tak memiliki bakat yang sangat besar.

Ia berangkat pukul 07.00 pagi. Setelah ia baca bahwa kantornya akan mulai beroprasi sejak jam 8.15. Dengan 2 kali mengganti kereta, ia akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan, Lee's Co. Gedung yang mewah menjulang itu, menambah kegugupan Hyukjae. Apa ia yakin akan memberikan rangkaian bunga sesederhana ini kepada orang yang hidup di tempat seperti ini? Ia melihat rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa, Hyacinth adalah bunga utama. Warna biru sangat mendominasi rangkaian bunga itu, seperti mereflekskan sebuah lautan yang tenang tanpa ombak.

Ia mengencangkan baju dinginnya, dan bersiap masuk. Saat ia masuk semua mata mulai menatapnya, merasa tak nyaman, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju lantai 4. Menaiki elevator dan tiba di lantai 4. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan berjalan lurus tepat kearah ruang Direktur Utama. Sebelum ia masuk tentu serketaris adalah orang pertama yang harus dihadapi jika akan bertemu orang penting.

"Permisi, anda siapa?" Tanyanya. Hyukjae menoleh dan terseyum, "Ah, anda serketarisnya Tuan Lee Donghae? Saya ingin menitipkan ini" Hyukjae menyerahkan bingkisan bunga yang ada di tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya lihat jadwal tuan Lee dahulu." Sang serketaris menolak bingkisan bunga dan mulai membuka buku catatan yang tidak terlalu besar dan mencari sesuatu. "Ah, ini." Katanya pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Anda bisa masuk. Menurut catatan saya, jika ada seorang yang akan mengantarkan bingkisan bunga dapat masuk ke dalam"

Hyukjae menggangguk mengerti," Oh, kalau begitu saya boleh masuk?" Tanyanya, dan serketaris yang cantik itu menggangguk. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hyukjae melangkah memasuki ruangan direktur utama itu. Pelan-pelan ia buka pintu, takut jika ia mengganggu. " Permisi Tuan Lee Donghae.." Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan berjalan sepelan mungkin. Tampaknya isi ruangan itu sangat mahal, dan Hyukjae berusaha untuk tidak menyenggol apapun. Mau bayar pake apa dia? Dapet 10.000 won aja susah.

"Tuan Lee?" Sapanya lagi. Ia makin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mendapati seseorang berwajah sangat tampan tertidur di atas meja kerjanya. Pasti ini yang namanya Lee Donghae, pikir Hyukjae. Ia mendekat, dan meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa di atas meja yang sama dengan sangat hati-hati takut akan membangunkan laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Saat sudah meletakkannya dengan baik dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa bunganya tidak akan jatuh, ia beranjak pergi sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Siapa?" Suara itu terdengar lembut dan berat. Hyukjae sedikit tegang, mungkin karena kaget. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Lee Donghae sedang menatapnya dengan mata sayu, ia baru bangun, pikir Hyukjae.

"Uhmm.. saya hanya mengantarkan rangkaian bunga yang dipesan oleh ibu anda" Jawabnya pelan. Donghae melihat rangkaian bunga yang ada di atas mejanya dan menatap kembali ke arah Hyukjae. Untuk jujur, Hyukjae bukan tidak suka dilihat seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa laki-laki di depannya menatapnya membuat perutnya geli, terutama jantungnya.

"Kau belum menerima bayaran kan?"Tanyanya. Untuk kebodohan Hyukjae lagi, ia lupa kalau belum dibayar. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan menggangguk kecil. Lee Donghae membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah kertas persegi panjang dan menulis sesuatu. Setelah tampak selesai dengan tulisannnya, ia memanggil Hyukjae dan menyerahkan kertas-yang ternyata adalah cek uang- pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menerimanya dengan senang hati pada awalnya sebelum membaca nominal yang ditulis oleh seorang Lee Donghae. Demi Tuhan yang menciptakan ku, 1 juta won? Hyukjae menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki di depannnya. Tuhan, 1 juta won itu banyak sekali! Mungkin untuk kekuatan Hyukjae, mungkin ia baru bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu setelah bekerja seumur hidup. Tapi ia dapat 1 juta won hanya dalam 3 hari!

"Umhh.. apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Tanyanya. Lee Donghae menatapnya heran. "Berlebihan?"

Hyukjae menggangguk, " 1 juta, kau cukup memberiku 5000 won untuk ini.." jelas Hyukjae. Lee Donghae menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tidak suka dengan uang sebanyak itu?"

"Bukan, bukan aku tidak suka atau menolak. Tapi, 1 juta untuk sebuah rangkaian bunga itu berlebihan. "

"Tapi, ini bukan rangkaian bunga biasa kan? Wajar kan kalau mahal?"

Hyukjae diam, tak tahu mau jawab apa. Laki-laki ini sungguh aneh. "Rangkaian bunga ini, ibu anda yang minta. Harus penuh cinta. Saya tak mengerti, tapi ini saya buat dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi, biasanya saya juga seperti itu dalam pekerjaan saya. Lalu apa yang tidak biasa?"

Lee Donghae berdiri dan mengangkat rangkaian bunga yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya dan menghirup wangi yang dikeluarkan oleh bunga-bunga tersebut. Ia menyandarkan badannya ke meja kerjanya dan menatap Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae bersemu merah. "Aku hanya yakin, kau telah susah payah memikirkan rangkaian bunga ini sehingga bunga ini menjadi tepat seperti yang kuharapkan. Dan, dari mana kau tahu aku menyukai warna biru?"

"Aku menebaknya dari nama tuan."

Lee Donghae langsung meliriknya, "Nama?"

Hyukjae mengangguk sedikit merasa risih akan tatapan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan bunga apa saja ini?" pinta Donghae.

Hyukjae ragu-ragu awalnya untuk menjelaskan, takut ia terlalu berlebihan. "Ummh.. yang paling banyak adalah jenis bunga Hyacinth , bewarna biru dan paling mencolok. " Ia berhenti sejenak, "Bunga itu memiliki arti, yaitu ketulusan. Saya memilihnya karena menurut saya mendekati seperti cinta yang seorang ibu berikan pada anaknya. Cinta yang tulus."

"Bagus sekali." Puji Donghae. Hyukjae menggangguk dan mengatakan terima kasih kecil. "Jadi apa kau masih menolak 1 jutanya?"

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, bingung. Saat melihat wajah Donghae yang berharap bahwa ia tak menolak bayarannya, ia menggangguk. "Baiklah saya terima" dan seyumpun tercetak di wajah Donghae.

"Saya pergi" Hyukjae mohon diri dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menatapnya. Hyukjae keluar dari ruangan besar itu dan mulai membaca ulang nominal uang yang tertera di cek yang diberikan oleh seorang Lee Donghae, sudah kuduga, ia kekanakan, pikir Hyukjae. 1 juta won, akan ia apakan uang sebanyak ini? Merenovasi tokonya? Tidak, tidak ia sudah puas dengan bentuk tokonya. Apa ia tabung saja? Benar. Ia memang harus menabungnya.

3 hari telah berlalu semenjak ia telah menjadi seorang jutawan baru, tapi ia tak merubah cara kerjanya sedikitpun. Ia tetap merawat dan mencintai bunga-bunga yang ia punya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Tuhan memang mengatur segalanya, ia bertemu lagi dengan Lee Donghae. Kali ini, sebagai pelanggan yang ada di depan matanya. Hyukjae menyambutnya tidak beda dengan pelanggannya yang lain, ia tersenyum memamerkan seluruh gusi giginya, membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu dan sangat cerah. Mau tidak mau, pelanggan yang ada di depannya itu pun tersenyum juga.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan Lee?" Tanya Hyukjae. Donghae hanya menatap sekeliling tokonya dan berjalan ke arah salah satu bunga, dan mengambilnya sebatang. Ia menghirup aroma bunga tersebut dan berbalik untuk melihat Hyukjae, "Ini bunga apa?"

"Lisianthus" Jawab Hyukjae

"Lisianthus? Apakah memiliki arti?"

"Humm, kata ibuku artinya adalah ketenangan." Jelas Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum dan entah mengapa Hyukjae merasa sedikit degdegan melihat senyumnya. "Kalau begitu ini adalah kau bagiku"

"Huh? Maksud anda?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Kau adalah bunga Lisianthus bagiku." Donghae hanya tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa batang bunga lagi. "Kau menjual ini berapa?"

"Ambil saja. Tidak apa-apa"

Donghae yang tidak melepas senyumnya pun, meninggalkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang tampak tenang sebenarnya telah merasa ingin pingsan, Tuhan, Donghae mengatakan bahwa ia adalah bunga Lisianthus bagi nya! Itu artinya, oh tidak mungkin! Itu hampir sama dengan Donghae menyatakan untuk melamar Hyukjae! Tidak tidak! Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tenang Hyukjae, apa yang kau harapkan? Tiba-tiba saat ia masih dalam keadaan bingung, pintu tokonya terbuka dan Donghae kembali lagi.

"Tuan, anda perlu…"

"Aku ingin memberikan bunga ini padamu. "Ia menyerahkan sebatang bunga mawar merah, Lisianthus, dan rhedoderon. Hyukjae terdiam. "Aku, Lee Donghae melamarmu. Meski aku tahu, kau mengenalku kurang dari seminggu, tapi aku tahu aku melihatmu dalam mimpiku. Aku ingat senyummu yang sangat menyilaukan, bunga-bunga ini, ibuku juga seorang florist dulunya, ia tau apa maksud dari bunga yang kau rangkai. Dan ia takjub akan hal itu. Kau mengenalku tanpa melihatku, hanya nama. Tapi kau mengenalku lebih dari diriku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu. Will you marry me?" Kata Donghae tegas. Hyukjae di sisi lain, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini. Tapi.. semua kata tapi pasti akan ada di mana kita akan memilih sesuatu atau membuat keputusan. Tapi kali ini, tapi tidak keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Entah mengapa, Hyukjae juga merasa bahwa nama Lee Donghae memang terlahir untuk keluar dari bibir Hyukjae.

"I… do" Jawabnya dan Donghae tersenyum puas. Hyukjae menerima bunga yang ada di tangan Donghae, dan teringat salah satu dari bunga tersebut adalah rhedoderon.

"Tuan.."

"Hae, kau harus memanggilku Hae, Hyukkie" Jelas Donghae posesif.

Hyukjae tersenyum, "apa kau tahu maksudnya rhedoderon?"

"Tentu. Dan aku memang seperti itu" Donghae mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hyukjae dan Hyukjae hanya merinding.

Rhedoderon? Artinyakan, aku berbahaya. Siap siap aku makan deeh :3

Dengan kata lain, sisi lain dari lelaki berwibawa di depannya ini sangat lah berbahaya.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng.

THE END.

Author's note : Well, maaf pertamanya, saya admin baru dan baru buat fanfiction dalam bahasa indonesia. jadi maklum, sangat gariiing.

Tapi, kalau berminat, tetap di review!

Makasih.


End file.
